How to Deal?
by animekraze
Summary: His eyes were what drew her in. MakaxChrona


**I'm making Chrona a boy in this one. **

**As much as I like MakaxChrona (That's right, Maka is so seme) either way, because I keep thinking Chrona's a girl, I'm challenging myself and keeping this one a guy. **

**And, I'm all for SoulxMaka (it SHOULD happen, they have such a good relationship together), but MakaxChrona is my fandom pairing. So is KidxChrona (I KNOW WTF LOL), but I'm working on that right now. **

**Remind me to write a SoulxMaka. I really do like this pairing. I just don't go fangirl over it (I'm a big Chrona fan, btw, he/she's deliciously insane). **

**Disclaimer: I own NONE!**

_**(SE)**_

Chrona seriously didn't know how to deal with this.

Shower rooms were scary, steamy, and full of testosterone.

"Balls on the court!" One boy sniggered as he walked past Chrona, towel wrapped around his waist and a bucket full of needs.

"Nice one, George!" A high five and a slap on the butt soon followed.

Chrona shivered. He seriously didn't know how to deal with this.

Chrona looked around, hoping to find something to hide behind. Then he spotted the stalls, all of them unoccupied. A sliver of hope reached him as he quickly made his way to one of them. They were all dry, unused; Chrona quickly closed the wooden door behind him. He looked out.

He could see them, but his body was pretty covered up.

Chrona began shedding off his black clothes and looked around, unsure as to where to put them.

He winced, and out came Ragnarok.

"You dunce, just leave them on the door or something. You need to wash em anyway, ya stinky bastard!" Ragnarok started beating Chrona over the head.

"Stop it, I don't know how to deal with being beaten naked!" Chrona made a pathetic attempt to push Ragnarok's bubbly hands away from his face.

"Ya dumbass!"

"Stop calling me a dumbass…" Chrona's voice was muffled as Ragnarok began pulling on Chrona's cheeks.

All the showering boys paused to see the interesting scene taking place.

"I SAID STOP!" Chrona shouted, giving Ragnarok a powerful uppercut.

"…YOU BITCH!"

* * *

"So…exactly what happened?" Maka was sitting next to a bandaged Chrona, who was currently resting on the infirmary bed.

Nygus, currently dressed in her usual bandages and a nurse's outfit, was standing opposite Maka on the other side of the bed. "Chrona was reported to have been fighting with Ragnarok," she sighed, "It must've been a pretty nasty fight if you had to come in for treatment."

Chrona looked down at his feet, now bare; he wiggled his toes. The bandages occupied mostly on his head, and he had one eye patch where Ragnarok had poked him. He felt like crying because it was all so embarrassing.

Maka rubbed Chrona's back gently, "Don't worry, Chrona. If you have any problems you just have to tell me, okay? I'll always be here for you."

Chrona looked up at her. He liked the feeling of her hand rubbing up and down his back. It helped, a lot, a lot more than she would ever know. Because it was the first time someone ever comforted him this way. He smiled, "Thank you…"

"Ah, there's a winner!" Maka giggled.

Chrona blushed, but he looked away before anyone could see. "I-I don't know how to deal with this…"

Nygus smiled behind the bandages, "Okay you two, I need to go find Sid. We're supposed to go on a mission today." She placed the clipboard on the desk, "I'll see you two later. Come see me again later if you're still feeling pain."

"Thank you."

The door shut and the whole infirmary fell silent.

Usually Chrona would feel uncomfortable, that is, if it were anyone else; but around Maka, he felt calm and relieved.

Maka took Chrona's hand and patted it gently. "I'll stay here until you feel better, okay?"

Chrona nodded, scrunching his toes.

He winced.

"Oh god, a day with YOU, you she-pig?" Ragnarok settled himself on Chrona's head.

"Oh, it's you, mini-Ragnarok." Maka sniggered. She was a safe distance away from Ragnarok's attacks, so that only added to her amusement.

"You dumbass!" Ragnarok pulled Chrona's cheeks, "You're so weak that you actually had to come here!?" He bounced his fists on Chrona's head, "Dummy, dummy, dummy!"

Maka raised her book, ready to give Ragnarok her signature Maka Chop.

She was unable to deliver the blow, as Ragnarok used Chrona as a shield.

Maka gritted her teeth, "AH! What's that!?"

The two looked the other way, and Maka used this opportunity to slam Ragnarok with her heavy book.

The bubbly character quickly slid its way back into Chrona. The said boy was now nursing a bruise on his head, which was caused by Maka when she slammed Ragnarok.

"Ah, Chrona, I'm sorry!" Maka pulled Chrona from his fetal position, "Face me." She sternly spoke.

Chrona sat up straight on the bed. His only unhurt eye was twitching from the pain.

Maka looked at the red spot, a sign of the impact with the wall. "I'm sorry, Chrona. Sometimes I just don't know my own strength." She laughed awkwardly.

Chrona gripped her right arm, "It's okay…it doesn't hurt anymore."

They fell silent again, but it didn't matter to Chrona.

He felt a wave of release, broken chains, in the silence.

"Feel better to come out of the infirmary?" Maka tilted her head down to capture Chrona's continuously shifting gaze.

Chrona looked away from Mr. Corner and to Maka. She had such pretty eyes… "Mm," he began to slide off the bed, his clothing restricting his movements, but he managed to place his bare feet on the cold floor. His warmer skin recoiled at the sudden change in temperature, but soon melted onto the floor.

"Come," Maka held out both of her hands, "Let's go and find the others."

Chrona looked at the outstretched hands. How many times has it been that Maka held out her warm, warm hands? How many times a day does Maka stay close to her, comfort her, pull her away from the dark and to a bright light?

Chrona slowly placed his hands on Maka's, her skin so warm, yet a little rough. Usually it was Maka who gripped her hands, but Chrona held them first. He held them tightly.

Maka pulled Chrona up from the bed. Albeit…a little too roughly.

The both of them screamed as they landed onto the floor roughly.

Luckily, Chrona's arms had broken his fall.

Unfortunately, the situation the both of them were in did not look…right.

Maka hissed, her tailbone hurting. "Sorry, Chrona, I usually do that to Soul…" she opened her eyes and realized the situation she was in.

Chrona was on top of her, one leg between her own, the tightened fabric pressing down on one of her legs. His hands were beside her head, right next to her ears. She had no idea where her limbs were. Perhaps stretch out next to her, perhaps glued to her sides, it didn't matter.

Maka only looked at Chrona's eyes, which looked sweet, attentive. They drew her in, the warm colors of the boy's eyes.

Suddenly they widened and shook a little.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered, "I-I don't know how to deal with this, but I'm sorry!" He was about to pull away, until Maka grabbed his arms.

The actions surprised her as well, even more so when she pulled herself off the ground, and gently, ever so gently, kissed him. The lips were strangely soft, compared to her not as soft lips.

Chrona hiccupped; feeling as is his eyes might just pop out at that moment. So warm, so gentle, nothing like he experienced before. It amazed him; just how warm and cold he feels. The cold floor radiated through his clothes, but she was too warm.

"Ugyuu…" He gurgled when Maka gently touched the sides of his face. He, in return, placed his hands on her hips. It was all out of impulse, a sort of already known knowledge.

She was pushing forward, unknowingly, but she was. He took it all, but not reluctantly. Not at all, rather, he enjoyed this moment of togetherness, this moment of exciting bliss.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Chrona gasped as he felt his skin puncture. Ragnarok came out, angered (and somewhat flushed). "Look, Chrona, I'm all for you getting some, I don't want you comin outta here a virgin," Chrona flushed, "BUT WITH THIS SHE-MAN!?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHE-MAN, YOU FRIGGIN MUNCHKIN!?" Maka attempted to grab at Ragnarok, but was stopped by Chrona.

"The both of you stop fighting!" Chrona tried crying out above the loud exchange of insults.

"WHORE!"

"MASCOT!"

"BITCH!"

"YOU PET SHOP WANNABE!"

"YOU MAN WANNABE!"

"BASTARD!"

"WITCH!"

"YOU FECES EATING JACKASS!"

"YOU PISS DRINKING TSUNDERE!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!?" Chrona screamed, punching Ragnarok hard right in the middle of his eyes.

"…You…little…!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

* * *

Chrona was lying on his bed, facing the ceiling. "What a day…" he sighed. Then he blushed, remembering that kiss. He quickly sat up on his bed and touched his lips.

Maybe…she'll let _him_ kiss her next time.

Maybe…just maybe…

* * *

Maka was groaning on her desk. "I kissed Chrona, I kissed Chrona…what was going on in my head?" Her hair was currently pulled back into twin buns. "I mean…I don't even like Chrona that way…do I? Wait, what is Chrona anyway? If Chrona was in the men's showers…that means Chrona's a guy?" Maka flushed at the thought of Chrona in the men's showers, "STUPID!" She grabbed her buns and squeezed them as if they were stress balls.

Blaire, currently in cat form, watched Maka from the doorway. She sighed, "Maka, you in love?" She walked over to Maka's bed and jumped onto the soft mattress.

"W-W-W-What are you t-t-t-t-talking about?" Maka looked at Blaire with spinning eyes and a tomato red face. "I-I-I-I-I'm not in l-l-l-lo…lo…"

"Love." Blaire finished for the stuttering mess. She stretched, walked around her spot three times and lay down, her tail resting in front of her. _It's probably Soul…_ She giggled, "So, who's your lover?"

"HE'S NOT MY LOVER!" Maka crossed her arms on her desk and smashed her face into her arms. "I'm not in love, he's not me lover, I'm not in…"

"Love." Blaire finished, yawning. "Who is it? Tell me, I won't tell anyone else." _Except Soul…_ She grinned evilly.

Maka remained silent for a moment, and lifted her head. Her cheeks were cherry red, her nose as well. "There…is this boy in my school…"

"Uh, huh…"

"And…I've never really thought of him as a possibility…just as a friend…"

"Yeah…"

"His name is Chrona."

"Uh, huh—wait, what?"

"He's reserved, depressing, has lavander hair, is really skinny and only ever really wears that weird black dress."

"Dress…?"

"I only made friends with him really recently…after we fought each other…and I found just how poor he really was…" Maka looked at her feet, her toes scrunched. "And I really thought we would just be friends forever…but today something happened," she suddenly grabbed her buns, "and then I kissed him! AAH," she screamed, "I'm the worst person in the world!"

Blaire stared with disbelief. "Wait…so this isn't about Soul?"

"Huh, Soul? Why Soul?" Maka questioned

"…Never mind…" Blaire cleared her throat, "Anyway, it seems like you really like him."

"Yeah…I guess I do." Maka gripped her pajama pants tightly, her heart racing. "It's just that…it's not because he's extremely handsome or strong or anything like that…" her mind raced back to that one time, "It's just that…his eyes were so gentle and innocent…I couldn't stop myself."

_You almost sound like you enjoy being on top, you seme tsundere._ Blaire sighed, "Aww, Maka, you're so adorable."

Maka pouted and looked down at Blaire. "You're no help." She mumbled.

The window rattled.

"An earthquake? In Nevada?"

The window rattled again, and this time, Maka spotted the pebble that caused the window to shake.

"A pebble? Who throws pebbles at people's windows?" Maka leaned over her desk and opened the window.

A pebble nearly hit her head, but Maka managed to dodge the little rock. "HEY! That's dangerous you…" Maka froze.

Chrona stood below, clad in white pajamas. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He gripped his right arm tightly. "I just need to talk."

Maka was flushed.

Blaire jumped from the bed to the windowsill, "Eh? Who is it?" She spotted Chrona, "What?" She drawled, "What a scrawny looking boy…he almost looks like a girl." She sighed, "You like these types of boys, you seme tsundere?"

"Stop calling me a tsundere. Just because I have twin tails, it does not personify me as a tsundere!" Maka snapped at Blaire. She looked down at Chrona, her heart pounding against her chest. "What is it, Chrona?" she called out, her voice cracking.

"I want to talk to you."

"…Huh?"

"I want to talk to you!" Chrona blushed, embarrassed that she had to yell out her request.

"T-Talk…huh?" Maka bit her lip, pausing for a long moment.

"…I must be bothering you…I'll go…" Chrona turned to walk back to the dorm.

"NO, NO," Maka cried out, "Stay there, I'll come down."

Chrona looked up and nodded once.

Maka pulled away from the window and closed it. "Geesh, he's out in his pajamas…" She looked at her own, "Might as well not make him feel alone." She grabbed a sweater and ran out of the apartment.

Soul, who was walking down the hall from the kitchen, was a little taken aback by Maka going out so late at night. "Where's she going…?"

Blaire walked down the hall to Soul and turned into her human form. "I don't know…" She hugged Soul, a skimpy black bikini the only coverage she had. "Nn…Soul…" she drawled.

Soul's nose bled.

"What do ya think you're doin, Chrona?" Ragnarok was resting on Chrona's head.

"…I'm not really sure…I don't know how to deal with this feeling…so I want to talk to her." Chrona glanced at the stones on the ground. "So can you just go away for now?"

Ragnarok paused, and then laughed. "Since when did ya get so gutsy? Fine, I'll go for now, but don't do anything stupid, ya hear?" And he dissolved back in Chrona's body.

Chrona looked back to his back and nodded once.

"Chrona!" He averted his attention back to Maka, who was running towards him from the door. "Why did you want to see me so late at night?"

"Late? It's only eleven."

"…Never mind," _You must have had a hard life, Chrona._ "So…what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Chrona suddenly blushed, "Ah…that is, um, that is…" he looked away, "About that time…earlier today…"

It was Maka's turn to blush. "AH, about that! I'm really sorry Chrona, I don't know what happened to me that time, it's just that a lot's been going on and I guess I wasn't thinking straight and—"

"No," Chrona interrupted, "It wasn't…you don't have to apologize. I-I really did…during that time, my heart was beating really fast and I felt so nervous because you really looked…" He looked up at Maka. She looked really adorable with those buns, "Really warm and gentle and I've never felt this feeling before." He was gripping the shirt in front of his chest. "Mm…my stomach's hurting…"

Maka was gaping, just a bit, as they were feeling basically the same things. She suddenly melted into laughter, causing Chrona confusion. "Chrona…you like me?" _Because I think I like you, too._

"E-Eh? Is that what it's called?"

"Ha…" Maka smiled, "Yeah…" She reached for Chrona's hand. "And just to tell you I think, well not really think, but I feel the same way."

Chrona felt a wave of relief combined with happiness. He slowly smiled, taking a deep breath in the process.

They pressed their foreheads together, and smiled together.

That's what it's all about, right? Just being together.

_**

* * *

**_

OMAKE-Forced Tranvestite

"Hey, Chrona," Maka asked one fine morning, "Why do you wear a dress? And why did you wear a dress when you were a kid?"

"Medusa-sama told me…"

_"I hate little boys. Don't wear those little boy shorts in front of me, wear this dress."_

_"…But mo—Medusa-sama…"_

_"No buts, just wear it. Oh yeah, and from now on, you're a girl, not a boy, you hear me?"_

"Was what she told me."

"…" _You really DID have a hard time, didn't you?_ Maka proceeded to hug Chrona tenderly and kissed his cheek.

_**

* * *

**_

OMAKE-Bow chika wow-wow

"So ya bastard, ya finally got into her pants?"

"But Ragnarok…she doesn't wear pants."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, YA DUMBASS!"

Chrona winced, "Well…all we ever did was kiss and…hey…stop pulling up my dress!"

"Chrona, are you okay? I hear screaming…" Maka opened the door and got a full frontal peep show of Chrona's underwear and scrawny chest. "…Excuse me."

The door closed.

Ragnarok proceeded to laugh. "YOU'RE SCREWED, YA DUMMY!" He fell onto Chrona's head, pounding his bubbly fist on him.

Something rumbled, "RAGNAROK!" The shock sent him into an uncharacteristic anger.

_**

* * *

**_

OMAKE-Sandwiches

"Why do we have to meet secretly?" Chrona asked.

Maka had entered his room during lunch, bringing in a couple sandwiches she had made. "No one knows yet, I don't want people sucking up all the hype." She winked and handed Chrona a sandwich, "Here, you like turkey, right?"

Chrona nodded, taking the sandwich from her. "Thank you…" he smiled sweetly.

"Now eat it all, okay? You're really skinny." She bit into her own sandwich.

Chrona nodded again, and unwrapped the clear wrap. He pulled it back far enough that about half the sandwich exposed itself. He bit it. "It's really good."

"Really? Saying that makes me really happy." Maka smiled sweetly.

Chrona blushed and looked down at his sandwich. He continued to eat it all.

It was really good. So good that he felt like crying.

_**

* * *

**_

OMAKE-Poetry

Chrona had tried to write another poem. "I-I'm…done…" he handed the poem to Maka.

Maka was a little wary, "I hope it's not as depressing as the last one." She read it carefully. As soon as she was done, she dropped the poem and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Maka?" Chrona followed Maka and nearly suffered a heart attack. "MAKA, DON'T DO IT!"

"I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Maka held a large butcher knife inches away from her neck.

_**(SE)**_

**That was fun. The fluff, the beautiful, beautiful FLUFF! **

**Faints. **


End file.
